


Vertigo

by taormina



Category: Take That (Band)
Genre: Blowjobs, Fluff, M/M, Mark is a lucky boy, Multi, Smut, Whips, bum groping, gold trousers of sex, in which i ship many things, one of these I wrote in my head while cycling, someone take my computer away from me pls, touring life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 18:02:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3987586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taormina/pseuds/taormina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of five 100-word stories inspired by the boys’ various performances of Relight My Fire on tour (post-comeback). Ratings range from General Audiences to Mature.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vertigo

UT  
He lost count of how many pairs of hands were touching him a long time ago. Two, maybe. No, three. Yeah, definitely three. Someone had tied _his_ hands behind his back with something sharp. Painful. A finger slipped inside his mouth, then two, and he felt his cock stiffen against his tight latex trousers. His knees were killing him. Then came that familiar taste of cock touching his tongue, and a glimpse of a red coat falling to the floor with a _thud_. Someone tore the horns off his head and tugged at his hair, and he lost himself completely.

BW  
Howard loathed his outfit for this performance, he did: he hated the way the scar from his accident was on show, and he hated how those godforsaken gloves felt against his skin. The igniters on his arm didn’t even work most nights, _for fuck’s sake_. If he had his way, he’d burn the outfit along with his v-neck shirt from _Patience_ immediately. (It _would_ be quite apt.) However, he didn’t have his way, not quite – Gary told Howard how hot he looked with his arm on fire, and he decided to hold on to the outfit a little bit longer.  
  
TC  
It had started off as a joke. A silly idea fueled by one too many pints of beer. Then the props for the tour arrived, and the boys were faced with the realization that they’d have to learn how to use a whip for real. They practiced and practiced, but strangely, Jason never quite got it right. He’d always saunter off to the wrong side of the stage. Hit a dancer in the eye. Twice. So, one day after rehearsals, Howard decided to help Jason master the routine in private. They learned the _correct_ use of a whip that day.  
  
P  
Mark _knew_ how great he looked in those trousers. When he went to Luke to talk his outfits for the tour through, he wasn’t very demanding: ‘Just make sure me arse looks good, awright?’ he’d say, and it did the trick, all right; upon finally seeing Mark in his gold trousers, Rob immediately shoved him into a cupboard and kissed and groped and rubbed him forcefully, his hands squeezing Mark’s arse so hard that it hurt. Gary joined their party not much later, and Mark was suddenly glad he’d insisted on not having a zip fitted. Easy access. God bless.   
  
III  
There was something extremely comforting about seeing his best mates standing out against that pristine background of sunrise red, dancers dressed as beautiful geishas following them gracefully to the focal point of the arena. He was finally getting to see a Take That show for real, and all of a sudden not being a part of it didn’t seem so dreadful. It wasn’t until he saw Robbie wink at him from another VIP box that everything slotted into place properly, and he promised himself that he’d make up for missing the rest of the show tonight by going again tomorrow.


End file.
